


Goodbye and Goodnight, Old Friend

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Feels, Artificial Intelligence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cortana x Chief if you squint, Death, Depressing, Feelings, Feels, Game: Halo 4, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Hugging, Sad, Spartans Have Feelings, embracing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Chief knew that saying goodbye would hurt, but he never expected it to hurt this much.
Relationships: Cortana & John-117 | Master Chief, Cortana/John-117 | Master Chief
Kudos: 20





	Goodbye and Goodnight, Old Friend

Chief raised his head slowly, standing to his feet on unsteady legs. He looked around slowly at his surroundings, staring at the field that surrounded him.

"Cortana? Cortana, are you there?" He asked aloud, turning around a little. He blinked beneath his helmet and turned fully, staring for what felt like eternity to him.

Cortana moved slowly towards him, a sad smile on her face. She knew that this was the end, their story and partnership has come to a close. "John..." She whispered, stopping in front of the Spartan.

"It's over, the Didact is gone but... Where are we?" Chief asked, looking at his surroundings once more.

"A Hard-light bubble. I used what was left of me to get you off the ship, but... I'm sorry, John. But I'm not coming with you this time." Cortana replied, wincing slightly when his head turned back to her. She could almost imagine the emotions and pain on his face beneath his helmet.

"What? No, that's- No, we go together. That's how it's always been." He objected, leaning a little closer.

"Not this time, Chief." She frowned deeply when his head turned away as if he didn't want her to see him break down.

"I was supposed to take care of you, it was my job to protect you. Cortana, please... I can't leave you behind." Chief whispered, his fists clenching at his sides. He blinked beneath his helmet when he felt two warm hands take his gently, he turned to look at her face, burning it into his memory so he'd never forget.

"We were supposed to take care of each other, and we did. Let me go, John." Cortana looked down at their joined hands and gave a soft smile, she leaned into his space and pressed her cheek to his armored chest. Her hands left his and she put her arms around his back softly. "I've waited so long to do this..."

Chief slowly wrapped his strong arms around the AI in an embrace, putting his chin on the top of her head. "It was a good fight." He whispered, feeling as her body faded away slowly. He closed his eyes beneath his helmet and allowed the tears to finally stain his cheeks.

_Please... Don't go._


End file.
